A variety of U-shaped holders for sheet materials have been employed. Such holders have been used to secure envelopes, note paper, paper napkins, memorandum pads, calendars, and the like. Such holders generally have been constructed of relatively stiff, cast metal or molded plastic type materials, and often have been shaped into their ultimate form at the point of fabrication. Typically, these holders are permanent fixtures, which are purchased separately from the items that they are designed to hold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,019 to Cross is directed to a display mounting apparatus adapted to support books and loose materials. The device disclosed in this patent provides sturdy metal hinges to provide a strong support. The device provides panels that may is be oriented diagonally, for supporting a vertical panel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,582 to Cross shows a U-shaped holder for securing sheets of material with a pair of upright panels that rotate on a base element. The upright panels may be folded on a hinged area and collapsed for packing or shipping.
Typical dinner napkins, for example, may be sold in lightweight cellophane packages. A consumer may purchase a napkin holder of any variety, and also a package of napkins. Then, at another location (which could be the home) he or she inserts the napkins into the holder for display and use. Thus, the same permanent napkin holder may be used in the home, or in a restaurant, for many years. Thus, such a holder may be refilled numerous times with new napkins.
Refilling sheet material dispensers, such as napkin holders, is a time consuming procedure. In a restaurant setting, the time required to load new napkins or sheet materials into a holder may be fairly extensive, increasing labor costs. At home, it is an additional extra step to refill and/or reload permanent holders. Furthermore, many consumers become weary of the ordinary appearance of such holders. It would therefore be desirable if there was a convenient means to decorate such holders for seasonal or holiday events.
Many consumers avoid using permanent, fixed sheet holders in the home because of the excessive cost of such holders. Furthermore, many sheet holders are designed for repeated use, and are not easily adapted as inexpensive, lightweight, and/or disposable. Thus, in the case of napkins, such permanent holders are not typically used for outdoor events, picnics, and the like. This is true in part because of the difficulty required to transport the holder and napkins to the event, and the necessity to bring the holder home (i.e. return it) after the event. Thus, there are significant limitations to currently known holders of this type.
What is needed is a relatively inexpensive, lightweight, easy to manufacture and attractive holder for sheet products. A holder that is capable of convenient and inexpensive manufacture would be desirable. A holder that is packaged and capable of being sold pre-filled with sheet material, and provided as a single pre-loaded unit, also would be highly desirable. Furthermore, in the case of napkins and folded paper products, a lightweight and/or disposable dispenser capable of reliably holding and dispensing folded napkins for display and use is needed.